


Short and Sweet

by IdjitSherlockian



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, Updating relationships as i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitSherlockian/pseuds/IdjitSherlockian
Summary: A collection of my works too short to post on their own





	1. Alone (Wentzporta)

Gabe Saporta enjoyed one thing more than anything else in life, and that one thing was bugging the fuck out of Pete Wentz.Whether in times of dull or times of joy, it never failed to bring Gabe a smile and a present of two middle fingers offered by Pete Wentz himself. 

Which is why as Gabe sat alone with only his bottle and phone as friends, he sent a total of 53 messages consisting of only 'fuck you' and 'pay attention to me you fun-sized piece of shit' in rapid fire intensity to Pete before setting the phone down and waiting for the inevitable bomb to begin to tick.

Tick, tick, BOOM! went the Wentz bomb as Gabe saw his phone screen flash back on, picking it up with a grin and ready to respond to Pete biting his head off.

Instead, what he read was 'I'll be there in five, don't do anything dumb', which was strange because 1) that was out of the blue and 2) Pete thought everything Gabe did was dumb. 

No matter how weird it was or how little Gabe wanted actual company right now, Pete was on his way, and Gabe did nothing to make himself more presentable other than run his fingers through his hair, getting caught on a few curls but pulling his fingers free, and taking another long drink (though that was more for the sake of mental preparation).

It took almost exactly five minutes for there to be a series of loud knocks at the door, causing Gabeto jump and cure violently before getting up and going to the door, opening it and immediatly saying, "The fuck, dude?"

Pete was there, looking a little disheveled as if he had ran all the way, pushing past Gabe into the hotel room. Gabe closed the door behind him, muttering something about his shitty manners, before crossing his arms and staring at him. "No seriously, what the fuck, Wentz?" He tapped his foot lightly on the floor, feeling jittery. "I get being annoyed at me, but showing up here looking like you either ran a marathon or hardcore fucked is a little much. You could have just told me to fuck off."

Pete's eyes narrowed. "You annoy me through text either when you're happy or sad. Any number of messages over 25 means sad." He glanced to the discarded bottle and other various messes before looking at Gabe directly. "I know you, Gabe, and I know you do that because you don't really want to be alone right now." 

Gabe held his stare to Pete's for a moment, a challenge. Pete's has a didn't break, his eyes indicating he meant what he said, and so Gabe was the one who broke and looked away at anything that wasn't Pete.

"Fuck you, Pete." No answer. "You don't know me." Still nothing, and Gabe could feel himself deteriorate and his voice crackle with the threaten of tears. "I'm fine."

 

Pete continued to watch him for a second before he walked over to Gabe and opened his arms. It took Gabe a moment of fighting the urge to just accept it before he gave in, letting Pete hold him despite the fact Gabe had to bend down a little to let him do so. Pete's voice was rather gruff as he started speaking. "You're not alone now. I'm here." 

Gabe tightened his hold that had developed on Pete, the tears finally breaking free.

"I know."


	2. Really Friendly (Killjoys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can also be found on my tumblr @thedesertfallen

Kobra had a list of his favorite things about Ghoul. One being that he was his best friend, six being he screamed like a fucking scared bird, which he was doing right now as he dodged the various objects being thrown at him.

Kobra rested his head on his hand, brows raised as Ghoul darted past him screeching, "Party please! Not the ass! I'm sorry!"

"SORRY MEANS NOTHING FOR YOUR FAULT, BITCH!" Party called back, hopping on one foot to remove his boot before hurling it at Ghoul, who couldn't dodge it in time and got hit squarely in the left ass cheek. He squealed, causing Kobra to snort.

"How was I supposed to know you were trying to hit on them?" Ghoul wailed, vaulting over a desk in the way as Party ran with one boot on after him. "I thought you were just being really friendly! Like, REALLY friendly!"

Party raised his foot, hand hovering threateningly over his remaining boot. Ghoul begged his mercy, and Kobra sighed, a small grin surfacing.

Just another day in the zones.


End file.
